


December 19th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3rd gen has 2 official charactrs and 1 unofficial-official character, 3rd generation, Gen, Next Generation, and I can do what i want, because next genverse existed before canon, but he doesnt have a name and so it's kind of hard to bring him into things, canon copied my idea, canon threw me off for a minute but im back, i didnt copy canon, so 3rd gen can start up, so canon doesnt matter, so now i have to go to a name generator and choose a name for willzoe's kid, the 1 unofficial-official character is willzoe's kid, this is my verse, when he doesnt have a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Stray Dog
Series: Holidays 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	December 19th

Eliza always considered herself more like her mother. Everyone disagrees with this, they say she's more like her dad. Up until this moment, she didn't believe them. But now she understands.

Her 16 year old daughter sat in front of her, holding onto a small puppy that she had found on her way home from school. It had no collar and it was dirty when she brought it home, so it was outside for a while. No sign of it having an owner, no missing puppy posters outside or uploaded online. This was a stray dog that her daughter found on the way home from school.

They were supposed to be packing, Ronnie was gonna be here in about an hour to bring them to Star City for the holidays. But instead, Eliza is trying to come up with a reason why Megan can't keep this puppy. She's wanted a dog for years but Eliza has always found a way around it, telling her that when the right one comes around she can get it. But this dog found her. It's kind of hard to convince a 16 year old that it isn't a Christmas Miracle when a puppy walks up to you at the bus stop on December 19th.

Megan sat on the couch, petting the small scruffy puppy. it was grey and light brown, fuzzy, and it had big brown eyes that were hard to say no to. Eliza never realized how hard it must have been for her dad to say no to her.

"We can't have a dog." Eliza said, crossing her arms.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Why not?" She wasn't gonna take no for an answer, Eliza had to come up with something.

"Your brother-"

"Is 12. Try again."

"Allergic."

"That's not true." Megan shook her head. "Even if it were true, which it isn't, this dog is hypoallergenic."

"You can't know that about a dog you found in the street."

She nodded. "It's the fur type." She gently picked up the small puppy and held it up for Eliza to pet. "Same kind poodles have." She sat the small dog back on her lap and continued to pet it. "Besides, Dad is allergic to cats and yet we had a cat."

"Dad adopted the cat himself, he's reckless, we both know this."

"I promise I'll take care of him." Megan frowned, giving Eliza pleading eyes. "I'll feed him, walk him, clean up after him-"

"We have to ask your dad." Eliza finally said, she couldn't be the bad guy. She didn't really know why she was against getting a dog, aside from the work that dogs require in order to be cared for properly, she really did love dogs. So, she'll leave it to Ronnie to make the decision.

"Which dad?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dad-dad."

Megan frowned again. "Pops would let me keep him."

"Pops doesn't have to live with him."

She looked down at the dog. Her mom had a point. But her dad would probably end up letting her keep the dog too, he loved dogs as much as she did so there's no reason he should say no. Plus, once Marty got here it would be so much easier to convince her mom to keep the dog.

The two girls sat in the apartment for an hour, packing and keeping an eye on the puppy, until Ronnie and Marty finally showed up. They walked through the door of the apartment and were immediately greeted by the small dog's bark.

"Hello." Ronnie said, looking down at the dog. "You're not either of my girls."

Marty bent down to pet the small dog. "Where did you come from?"

The dog continued to bark until Megan ran out of her room to grab him. "Booker!" She picked him up gently. "It's just dad and Marty."

Marty continued to pet the dog. "Where did you get a dog?"

She looked at her dad, then at her brother. "He found me at the bus stop, Mom says I have to ask dad if I can keep him."

Marty immediately looked at their dad. "Can we keep him?"

Ronnie looked between the two kids, to the dog. "Where's your mother?"

Megan pointed to the hallway on the other end of the apartment. "Packing."

"She really said it was up to me?"

She nodded.

Ronnie looked between the kids and the dog again, he reached out to pet it. "Do you get motion sickness? Cause we're leaving in about 20 minutes to get on a flying timeship."

"He rode the bus fine."

Ronnie nodded, dropping his bag beside the door. "We'll pick up some food for him on the way to Star City." He started walking towards the hallway. "If your mother asks, you begged me to let you keep him."

Megan and Marty nodded, petting the small dog.

"Welcome to the family." Megan whispered, rocking back and forth with the puppy in her arms.


End file.
